


Innuendo

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, Ministry Gym, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Flirtatious conversation during a hot summer day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Innuendo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/gifts).



> Word of the day: _summer._ The warmest season of the year.

“You made me _hot_ today Potter,” Draco mutters, leaning in close to the shell of Harry’s ear. “Doesn’t matter how many cooling charms you set. The Ministry gym is always _baking_ in the summer… Had to take an _icy_ shower-”

Pictures of his lover soaping his aching muscles flicker unbidden through Harry’s mind. Harry shudders, imagining the water cascading down Draco’s powerful shoulders.

Trust Malfoy to tease him like this in front of their colleagues. 

“Think that was _warm?_ ” Harry replies, his voice low and seductive. “Tonight I’m going to give you a workout that you won’t soon forget, Draco.”


End file.
